Houseshare
by talkingtothemoon
Summary: A series of short stories of the dramas of what happens when the young adults of Hollyoaks all move in together.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I started this ages ago and am only editing/adding to it now so here are where the characters currently are because it's not done in episode-time:  
 **Main Character** s  
Cameron & Leela – Leela knows Cameron killed her parents. She's been fighting with her sisters so moved into the house, Cameron just wanted somewhere new to live.  
Sienna –Patrick kicked her out of the house for Theresa. She's not with Ben, he doesn't exist in this verse.  
Darren – Darren is currently single and not with Nancy  
Porsche – Has told her family about Pete's abuse but they don't believe her. Her and Lockie are together, though she keeps pushing him away  
Lockie – is Lockie  
Nathan – Just lost Rachel and wanted some time away from the stares of his family  
Ellie – Claims she wants the same but actually she just wants to make sure Nathan's okay  
 **Guest Characters**  
John Paul – Has been falling for Lockie recently

 **Decisions  
** _Chapter features Porsche, John Paul and Lockie_

Porsche walked down the stairs of the McQueen's house gagging from the sounds of her mother and Pete in the bedroom. Her room next door, all she'd been able to hear for the past ten minutes was the squeak of the bed moving up and down and the disgusting sounds breathing out of Reenie's mouth. When she managed to escape the ear-burning sounds, the house fell mysteriously quiet. Cleo and Celine had probably gone out to get away from her; they hadn't been happy with Porsche's recent actions as she'd tried to get their Mum as far away from them as possible.

Walking further and past the lounge, Porsche spotted John Paul and Lockie sat in the kitchen throwing each other awkward gazes and mumbles of quiet words. She didn't think much of it as she threw herself down on the seat next to her husband. She reached over and kissed his lips passionately, thankful for her choice to get back together with him. The kiss ended suddenly due to an interruption; the sound of the front door slamming.

"It's just Cleo," John Paul mumbled, fed up of all the shouts and anger surrounding the house. He pressed his hands on the table, though his eyes averted from Porsche and Lockie and instead stared out at an empty space.

The sound of Cleo's angry footprints storming up the stairs aggravated Porsche further.

"God, I can't do this anymore! I can't stand to live 'ere," she yelled out. There had to be some other way. She wanted to protect Cleo and Celine of course, but it had got to the point where they refused that protection so much that she was only hurting them.

"Well…how about we get a place of our own?"Lockie suggested, though John Paul scoffed at his suggestion, perhaps through jealousy. He'd split up with Ste just a matter of weeks ago and Lockie had been the only other male to take an interest of him. He cared for Porsche so much and she'd been the perfect, intuitive cousin to him over the death and fake death of his sisters. But despite that, well, it was still difficult to deny the attraction he felt when with his cousin's husband.

"Are ya jokin', Lockie? I 'aven't got a job, an' you, well you're…barely earnin'." Porsche rolled her eyes and turned her nose up at the suggestion. Her eyes froze on Lockie, searching for a different idea; one that would actually work. She didn't find her husband to be the most intelligent of people and often shot his thoughts down before he announced his full idea. Even when he did and she went through with it it didn't often work. Sometimes she wondered why she loved him, but then she realised it was obvious. They'd just clicked and their chemistry flowed on and on even when they were fighting.

"Well what about my brother?"

"What about him?" Porsche sighed at Lockie's empty question. John Paul remained quiet, though his mind was throwing all sorts of ideas around that he kept to himself for the moment.

He could always move in with us?" Lockie asked, pushing his teeth together in hope that Porsche wouldn't slap him, or worse, kick him. He flinched as soon as he saw her mouth open.

"Lockie, I'm bein' serious. What's Cameron gonna pay the rent from? Stolen cash?" Her voice turned higher pitched, almost squeaky. Despite being married to his brother, Porsche didn't know Cameron very well but she didn't particularly trust him either.

"Hang on now, I thought _we_ were the money thieves," Lockie stuttered, trying to be humorous but failing tragically and making Porsche only more frustrated. John Paul's head suddenly popped up from his busy daydream at that point.

"What?!" he growled, with a shocked expression, finally looking at his cousin and her man. _Her_ man. He had to remember that. That man with the flirty grin and those words that made his heart do little flips. That was _her_ man.

"Never mind," Porsche sighed, ignoring Lockie and answering John Paul instead. "John Paul, what about you? Don't you ever wanna get away from 'ere? All these women…must do your 'ead in?"

"The queue for the bathroom's always a bit dramatic but no…nah, why would I? They're my family. _You're_ my family." He was very good with words even though he never seemed to realise it. A lot different to his sisters and cousins, though it worked nonetheless. He adored every one of them and couldn't bear to see them all fighting.

"Well that's that then," Porsche replied with another frustrated sigh. She'd almost thought if John Paul would move in with them then everything might be okay.

"Hang on… I never said… I never said I _wouldn't_ move in with you guys." He felt nervous at the idea what with the way himself and Lockie had been having so many moments ever since they'd first met. But the least he could do was help Porsche out and it wasn't exactly in his nature to be the one to steal a family member's other half. That was always Mercedes or Theresa.

"Then we could just get a whole heap of us together! It'll be like uni students but better! Oh _c'mon Porsche,_ you can't tell me this doesn't sound great!" urged Lockie, getting about as excited as a child on Christmas Eve. Or even just a McQueen on Christmas Eve. "I'll give Cam a quick call and see if he has any homeless mates that can help us out."

"Oi! Lockie! Nobody said Cameron could be part of this!" Porsche objected. But it was too late, Lockie had already speed-dialled his brother from his mobile and was mid conversation. "FINE! But tell 'im I want some girls. Not used to livin' with so much testosterone at one time."

 **In the next chapter:** _Cameron finds two more housemates, but will they agree to be civil and live together?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter features Cameron, Sienna & Darren_

In his usual trackies, Cameron got up from his seat in The Dog about to head over to the McQueen's house. To his surprise he found his foot in the wrong place, getting in the way of the person walking in the opposite direction and forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I should really look where I'm going," Cameron spat out sounding as sincere as his Scottish accent possibly allowed him to. He put his hand out, offering it to the girl who gripped it tightly and pulled herself up from the ground. She pulled at the ends of her turquois dress and looked at Cameron with broken eyes. He'd never spoken to Sienna before but knew of her, just like everybody in the village did. With a track record like his he had no right to judge. Despite this, on the most part he'd been given positive opinions of her, from Leela of course.

"Sorry, no. Please excuse _me_ ," Sienna replied eventually. She was in no mood to yell and shout.

"Are you _okay_?" Cameron asked, now concerned. He noticed the fluid growing at the edges of the brunette's eyes. Sienna sighed and sat down on the nearest seat. She felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She'd been packing, what with Patrick wanting her out of the house so he could let perfect Theresa look after him. And worst of all, Nico was allowed to stay there so they too had been parted.

"No...No, I don't think I am. My...my Dad, he kicked me out for some _dumb_ , **money-grabbing** bimbo, so I guess I'm homeless." She tried to stay strong; her voice still authoritative authoritative and sassy, but the hiss of sadness slid through.

Cameron couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't found anybody like Lockie had asked until this point. Who was he going to find? Celine, who Porsche and Lockie we trying to escape? Or Leela who detested him for accidentally killing her parents? He had nobody to choose from. Grabbing the spare chair from opposite Sienna, Cameron sat back down and rested his elbows on the table, ready to make a suggestion. "I might 'ave just the thing for you! How would you feel about moving in with me? Not _just_ me but my brother Lockie, John Paul and Porsche too."

Sienna raised her head with mixed emotions. She'd done nothing more than lock eyes with Lockie for a couple of seconds and she did not like Porsche. "You want me to live with a couple of _**McQueens**_?" The idea initially sounded horrendous, even sending shivers down Sienna's spine but it was that or living on the streets. It wasn't like she had any friends to live with. Cameron's eyes gave a persuasive glare; never averting from eye-contact. "Okay. I _suppose_ I could deal with living there, but just until I get something sorted elsewhere." What neither of the two realised was the figure lurking behind the table, listening into their conversation.

"Ha! You do know you're about to move in with a life-ruining psycho," the voice suggested. Sienna turned her head around to view the person, soon sighing herself. _Darren_. Sienna grabbed hold of her handbag and passed a piece of paper to Cameron.

"That's my number. Give me a call when you have more information." Her head tilted to view Darren for the last time. "Darren," she scowled, before exiting. Happy that she'd left, Darren took Sienna's seat almost immediately.

"What's got you so desperate you're calling on the village nut-case then, eh?" Darren questioned Cameron with a cheeky grin. Really, he was already enjoying the situation; always ready to make some funny remark about Sienna.

"She seems alright to me," Cam replied, glancing at the door she'd left out of. "Lockie and Porsche are fed up living with the McQueen's and it's my job to find them a way out. I dunno, they want some of us to get a house and move in together."

"Then today is your lucky day," Darren exclaimed, full of excitement. "I just saw a place in the paper. Seven bedrooms, big front room. Hey, I could even move in if you choose me over Sienna. She might be the eye-candy but I'm the fun. No...no wait, ignore that. I'm the eye-candy. Not 'er. What d'you think?" It took Cameron a while of thought before he nodded. Of course, he wasn't going to deny Sienna of her promised space in the house. He just wouldn't tell Darren about that small detail.

"Sounds great, mate! Text me details, yeah?" Cameron finally replied, patting Darren on the shoulder before leaving the pub himself. On his way home he caught up with Sienna who wasn't best impressed to hear the news of Darren joining the house.

"What?!" she breathed out, with a stamp of the foot whilst trying to contain her anger after Cameron revealed his new plans. "So let me get this right, you expect me to live with two McQueen's _and_ Darren Osborne? Please, _nobody_ could cope with that."

"I guess," Cameron shrugged. "I know it's not the _best_ thing in the world. But you have me! And I like to think I'm half decent. You can just stay out of Darren's way. It'll be fine, seriously! You 'ave nothing to worry about." Sienna let out a sigh.

"Well I suppose Leela did always speak very highly of you. Fine, okay. Yes. If Darren can be adult enough to deal with this... then I suppose I can too," Sienna accepted, hesitantly, though a guilty look spread over Cameron's face. He avoided mentioning that Darren didn't know she was still moving in. That could be dealt with at a later date.

 _In the next chapter: Leela has family problems. Will she be the next to join the collection of housemates_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter features: Sienna & Leela_

Sienna was feeling more content as she wandered through the village passing the cash machine on her way home. She still wasn't completely convinced that this whole silly idea would work out, but it was sure to be better than nothing. As Sienna reached the cash machine the corner of her eye noticed the familiar blonde. Forgetting all about the money, she turned around, walking closer to Leela whose eyes were very red; signs of a recent sob. The blonde rubbed her eyes before throwing her hands down into her lap and looking back hopelessly at Sienna.

"Leela? _Leela_ , what's happened?" Sienna hadn't seen her best friend in an awfully long time. It seemed they'd drifted apart, though she wasn't happy about it. She didn't however know how Leela felt about it. She always longed for the blonde to pop round or just to find some way of making contact again. But it never happened. With tears beginning to resume dripping down Leela's face, Sienna walked even closer, falling down on the step besides her friend and pulling her into a hug, with Leela's head falling down onto Sienna's shoulder.

"It's _Ziggy_ ," Leela sobbed. "He's been cheating on me." Her eyes tilted slowly up at Sienna looking a lot like an upset puppy. Then she let out a sigh and mumbled the rest. "With _Tegan_."

It took a matter of seconds for the words to sink into Sienna's mind. Once it had she stood up suddenly, walking up a couple of steps as she looked furiously down at Leela. "I'm going to go and tell him where to shove it. How can he treat you like that? I'm telling you, I'm not letting him get away with this." Until now Sienna hadn't realise how protective over Leela she'd become. Reuniting wasn't awkward at all. Their friendship continued from where it had paused, just like there had been no time between at all.

"Don't bother," Leela replied, shaking her head slowly as she tried to compose herself. She reached out her hand to allow Sienna to take it and sit back down again. Sienna's anger was hardly calming her own. "It's a mess. All of it, Sienna," Leela explained. "I mean, Peri doesn't even wanna know me. She's still goin' on about me hiding that she's my daughter for so long. What can I do? No one in my own house wants to know me." Sienna sighed loudly and took her place next to Leela again.

"I don't know if there's much you can do other than give them space," Sienna responded, in a much calmer manner than before. She ran her hand down Leela's long, blonde hair, getting caught up in it. Silence fell for a while. Though Sienna's movements were enjoyable, it didn't remove the irritable feeling Leela felt inside of her. Suddenly she spoke again in a very stressed-out tone of voice.

"You know I don't even know why I'm so bothered about _Ziggy Roscoe_." The blonde sighed; her eyes peering back to look at Sienna who was still running her fingers through Leela's hair in an attempt to calm her down. "We all know he's not the one I love. _Don't we?_ " There was uncertainty in her voice. She'd spent so long trying to convince herself it was Ziggy she loved. But it never had been, despite the feeling of betrayal from her own sister still piercing her heart and causing sickly pains. Her shoulders rose into a shrug slowly. With the eye contact now constantly intact and the connection that grew between the two girls, Sienna's interest sparked suddenly.

"Well I don't know, Leela. It's been a long while since we last had a conversation." Her hand paused as it reached the ends of Leela's hair and rested on her back before Sienna realised and awkwardly took it away again. "So who is it; the person who's better than Ziggy Roscoe?" The brunette felt the beat of her heart grow faster and faster as her eyes continued to watch Leela's. They were full of hope. Sienna had never considered the idea of having feelings for Leela, though right now she wasn't ruling it out. But in the moment she longed for and hoped that the next name to come out of Leela's mouth would be her name. Just to be wanted by somebody. Nobody ever wanted her. Somebody she really cared about.

"Cameron," Leela spoke in a regretful and distraught whisper. Sienna felt her heart tighten. She could hardly breathe. Tears even pricked behind her eyes in disappointment. Why had she got her hopes so high in such a short amount of time? Of course it was Cameron. Leela had always spoken to Sienna about him as if he was the only person she'd ever love. She remembered now in a sudden moment of flashbacks. "I just...I don't want to. I mean, I _hate_ him. I _hate_ him so much. He is just like Ziggy. No, he's worse than Ziggy. But I just don't know how to stop." Forgetting Cameron was involved and wanting to change the subject after her small ounce of heartache, Sienna came up with a very badly thought through suggestion.

"I think I have just the thing," Sienna spoke out, with a smile finally gracing her face. "Come and live with me."

" _In that flat?_ You barely have room for yourself, Sienna." Leela made it obvious she wasn't keen on the idea. Sienna took a deep breath before she could reply. "Cheers, but nah, I'm alright."

"Actually, I'm moving in with a couple of people I don't know all that well and I believe there are still a couple of spare rooms. Come on, I'm not _that_ much of a nightmare to live with." It was almost a beg on Sienna's part. Having Leela there would make it far easier to live with the others, despite having forgotten all about the person who'd signed Sienna up in the first place.

"Alright then. Yeah, why the hell not," Leela replied after a moment's thought, with a lively smile spreading over her lips. "We always were a great team and living together would be no different." Sienna was delighted; a beaming smile showing on her own face. Leela pulled Sienna into an embrace; their bodies pulling tight into one another's. Pulling away again, their eyes captured each other's. "What would I do without you?" Leela questioned, with a small laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The keys had been placed in the not-so safe hands of Darren Osborne and at the house he greeted those he'd invited to live with him. But being Darren, he'd managed to make sure every housemate turned up at the very same time, causing nothing but havoc as they all dragged their suitcases, crowding up in the hallway below the stairs. It was nothing special; looked more like a student's house than anything. He'd even manage to mess up on numbers - having now somehow invited Ellie and Nathan to join the house.

"Did I really sign up for living with half the village?! Darren you said _'a few'_ ," Ellie snapped at the false information. As if the state of the place wasn't enough to make her cringe. But unfortunately for her Nathan did want to live there and she wanted to be wherever he was.

"Oops..." was pretty much all that could sizzle out of the male's lips in response, before a moment of silence passed and all eyes stared sharply at him, forcing him to give some kind of answer. A chuckle slipped out shortly before his next words. "Maths never really was my strong point." He shrugged, hoping for once that the attention would drop off of him and onto someone else... _somehow_.

"I'm out. This is just... No chance," John Paul sighed, knowing this was never for him to begin with. He couldn't get out of the place quick enough, rushing through the wooden front door and slamming it behind him.

"John Paul!" Porsche had yelled after him, but he was long gone. She crossed her arms in a huff. "Well me an' Lockie will share a room. That leaves..." She tried to count up the people, though in a typically McQueen-style it very in a very slow-manner.

"Six rooms, seven people," Nathan cut in, in a deadpan tone of voice, just wanting this all to be over with. It had only been a week-or-so since Rachel had died and the last thing he wanted was all of these people arguing. Well, the last thing _other than_ living with his family who'd glare at him as soon as he so much as moved. "Look, you guys can just sort it out, yeah? I'm going to unpack. And **don't worry** , I'll take the smallest room." His tone could barely sound anymore serious as he walked off. He'd had enough of his family fussing over him at home so this is where he'd come. Despite feeling more intelligent than all of the others put together, he thought he'd still prefer it compared to being bothered all the time by those who loved him. If only Ellie hadn't decided to shadow him and move in too.

Once Nathan was out of sight it was Sienna's turn to speak. She'd been pretty quiet for her, probably what with knowing 90% of the others there couldn't stand her. Leela had told the brunette how much she liked Cameron, so putting them in a room together seemed like a good match-making plan. Besides, she knew if she didn't then she'd be the one made to share and she wasn't having that. Everything the girl did or said was with great thought. "Well Leela and Cameron aren't exactly strangers to sleeping together." Darren narrowed his eyes in the brunette's direction.

"How are you even here, Sienna? I don't remember saying you could live here." No he didn't...but somebody help did. Cameron stuck his hand up awkwardly.

"Nope...but I did." Each in turn, Darren flashed Cameron and Sienna childish looks. "Cameron and Leela it is then."

"Well 'ang on," Leela interrupted. Perhaps part of her secretly liked the idea of it, but she definitely wasn't ready for this yet. "If we're going by your logic, _Sienna_ , maybe you an' Darren should share."

"Yeah, or Porsche and Nathan," Ellie butted in, finding her words a little humorous as she referred to the time the two had slept together.

"What?!" Lockie responded almost immediately, in a very confused fashion. He'd been in his own little world for the majority of the conversation; arm wrapped around Porsche's hip and lips crashing against her neck. "Porsche!" he added, awaiting an explanation from his wife as he pulled away from her and tilted his eyes across to glare at her.

"Can ya all jus' shut up for _one minute_?! Cam and Leela share a room. Done! An' me and Lockie get the biggest 'cos this was 'is idea."

 _Notes: Okay so this was just me kinda setting it up. And as I haven't updated in a year (oops) I thought I'd change the characters around a bit. Celine will be appearing too. And every chapter from here will probably be more of a one-shot._


End file.
